Flawless
by graycardigan
Summary: With some prodding from his longtime rival, Contest ace Simon agrees to mold rookie coordinator Sophie into a top competitor. / Romance as a third genre.
1. Prologue

**a/n: Much thanks to StarlightSteel for all her beta-reading and support for the past four-ish years. This fic has endured Mary Sues, shiny Eevees, waking up late, mid-paragraph tense switches and horrible anime-style chapter titles among many other things, but you've stuck it out with me through it all. Mad props. :)**

**Flawless; Prologue**

The stage... It was almost his home.

A multitude of the intense beams flashed from above, rotating and wandering until a single spotlight landed upon the boy. The anxious faces of the audience members were dimmed, and their murmuring was hushed by the exuberant voice of the announcer - these elements were as common to him as his own mother and father.

The boy planted his feet firmly on the floor beneath him, silently hoping no one had noticed his hand had quivered ever-so-slightly as he'd lifted it to adjust his glasses...

_Breathe. _He inhaled - clasped his hand around the Pokéball attached to his belt - and exhaled, gingerly fingering the center button of the red-and-white sphere.

"And now, it is my pleasure to introduce to you our final coordinator... Simon Sinclair, of Lilycove City!"

His jaw tightened a bit at the sound of his name - that was his cue. There was no turning back now - of course, he had never turned back before. His heart pounded steadily, slowing a bit with every deep breath he took. He would always become so nervous upon taking the stage... But he couldn't afford to slip up now. Not here. Not when he's done this so many times before...

And he could never let his closest friend down.  
><em><br>And she's the center of attention._ He smiled, unhooking the sphere from its strap.

"Alright, Regina, let's go!"

He tossed the ball into the air - almost casually, attempting to hide his uneasiness. A faint _pop_ could be heard from above as it clicked open, and a flash of light began to emerge from the shell. He coolly lifted his hand as the ball plummeted, catching it without a flinch or a fumble. He had this, he had this... He_ had _to have this.

"Shuppa, shup!" His Pokémon, a levitating, cloth-covered orb with a horn protruding from her head, twirled daintily in midair before assuming a gentle hover before her trainer. Her luminous oval eyes emitted a soft glow as she stared at the audience. She had done this before - she was ready to dazzle them.

And so was he.

"Regina, Will-O-Wisp!"

The Shuppet's eyes glittered, and plethora of blue flames ignited above the tiny puppet Pokémon's horn, seeming to have appeared from thin air. More and more of the flaming orbs materialized, two dozen, three dozen... And then they scattered, a wild mess, the flames hurtling towards the fearful, astonished audience members -

"Now, Psychic!"

- until the Pokémon's eye's glowed again, and the burning orbs assembled in a uniform pattern above the stage. It was almost a game for the little creature - the flames spun and whirled, an enormous chandelier above the adoring crowd. The glorious display was sure to overtake them - it had to. Too many hours were spent working on this one combination...

A thunderous applause erupted from the enchanted public. They begged for more.

Just as he had planned.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: I know Froslass and Gallade are not in the same egg group.**

**Just getting this out of the way rather than sticking up a 500-word prologue and not updating again for a while. I write slowly, but I have future chapters planned and almost more two written. And "slowly" isn't even close to an exaggeration. I'm a glacier. And yes, this chapter is like one gigantic inferiority complex, but this story will become far more Pokémon-related as it progresses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flawless; Chapter One<strong>

Morning.

Greeting each promise-filled day with the sun's drowsy smile just peeking over the trees… This was what she loved most.

She gently unlocked her window's clasp and pushed the glass partition outward, the late summer air filling her nostrils as it flew back. A pleasant scene lay before her, as though it had been taken from a painting: her father's garden, filled with the buds of flowers and berries of every texture and flavor. A few late blooms flashed red and purple and yellow in the dawn's refreshing rays. A green thumb indeed.

Such a beautiful sight was common in Petalburg City, a floral wonderland of sorts, but her father's roses and lilies had always been the most fragrant of any of the city's florists – and it was apparent that many took their work home with them. However, their wares were hardly visible from behind the white picket fence that surrounded the back yard, nine or ten trellises propped up along the boards, ensnared by bougainvillea and jasmine. A sweet scent overcame anyone who visited the gorgeous floral collection (not to be confused with her father's Gloom's Sweet Scent, though there were cases of a wild Zigzagoon or two wandering into the garden). Several flowering shrubs were dotted within the confines of the suburban yard, lilacs and camellias and azaleas, and a small greenhouse was built in the farthest corner of the garden, the home of Persim and Oran saplings not yet large enough to be sold in the shop.

A single Pecha tree stood in the center of the vibrant lawn, her father's Nidorina sampling a few of its low-hanging fruits.

For the last three years, Sophie had awoken to this sight every morning. The hustle and bustle of Saffron City seemed worlds away…

"Daisy! Did Papa forget to feed you this morning?" she yelled from her second-story window. The turquoise quadruped had just gobbled down her fifth berry.

"Ni, nida!" she answered. Another fruit fell from the tree as she tugged on a branch, landing on the poison-type's back. One of her spikes had speared the berry, and the confused Pokémon spun around in search of her delicious treat.

Sophie giggled. Daisy's antics always made her smile. The Nidorina had been her father's first Pokémon, and she was quite spoiled.

"Hold on, I'll be right down to help you!" She turned from the window, yawning as she slipped on a pair of flip-flops that had been lying next to her bed. She took a few steps towards the door before her gaze began to wander around her room, fondly honing in on her favorite possessions –her warm bed, her full bookcase, her Abra plush from Mom, her rose-filled vase from Papa… her heavily-marked calendar from both.

_But I won't be around to help you for much longer, Daisy_, she thought, penning over August 31. _It's our last day together before I –_

"Sophie!" her father's voice rang up from the first floor. "Are you dressed yet? They'll be here any minute!"

Sophie caught a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror. Pichu pajamas.

"Umm, not yet, Papa!" she answered.

"Well, hurry up! You'll want to look nice for the first time you've seen your sister in nearly a year! And I finally get to meet that 'Eric' boy, too!"

She glanced at her bedside clock. It was nearly ten.

She sighed.

_Charlotte_. Perfection manifesting itself as a twenty-year-old young woman – beautiful, intelligent, well-mannered, talented, the works. The Rossetto family had been blessed with her existence seven years before Sophie came along, a scatter-brained plain Jane in comparison. She was everything Sophie aspired to be, with her beautiful smile and the scent of lavender permanently attached to her presence.

And she was everything Sophie fell short of being. Perhaps it had been for the best that they were separated… Sophie and Charlotte, her father and mother, Hoenn and Kanto. Perhaps it had been wise for Sophie to leave her hometown, putting off her Pokémon journey for a few years so her father could comfortably settle down in Petalburg. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sophie was pursuing Pokémon training, rather than finishing school and becoming a "model member of society" like her mother and sister…

Yes, it had to be. At thirteen years of age, she was running out of time.

"Can you help Daisy while I'm getting ready? She's got a berry stuck to her spike again!"

"Already on it, honey!" she could hear her father's boots press against the fresh, dewed grass as he stepped out onto the lawn. Peeking out to ensure that he had done as he said, she closed the window and pulled back the curtains.

_I'm sure this'll look fine_. She pulled a pair of navy pants she'd always liked and a floral top from her closet. As she kicked off her flip flops, she noticed the pile of travel gear she'd set by her door nearly a week ago.

_It's funny_, she thought while slipping out of her pajama bottoms, _how I've had my journey supplies ready for such a while, yet I'm not even ready to face my own sister._

Her Pokémon journey would begin tomorrow morning, and that "Eric" boy her father had mentioned would be escorting her to Littleroot Town to meet the Pokémon professor (as she had no Pokémon of her own to protect her from the dangers of the wild). Her sister's fiancé, he was perhaps the "male Charlotte" – a prince charming. Sophie had met him a year ago, while visiting her mother in Saffron. Tall, tan, tousled blond hair and a perfect white smile… The young man was hopelessly attractive. He was also a skilled Pokémon trainer, having traveled both the Kanto and Johto regions and ranking in the Top 16 in the most recent Pokémon League. However, upon meeting the fairest of them all, he was irrevocably taken.

He wasn't all that wonderful, of course, as his dreams and aspirations were shoved aside for the sake of a melodious voice and a pretty face. Surely a more driven individual wouldn't have let the likes of Charlotte be the reason for a critical personal reevaluation and life goal overhaul. Surely he wouldn't have given up Pokémon training for his beloved, packing his whole life into a suitcase and moving to Hoenn without a glance back at Celadon City. Surely he wouldn't have had to explain to his lifelong partners that they would no longer be battling competitively, and they would instead be spending their days playing in a garden while their trainer took up a more practical profession as a Devon executive. Surely he wouldn't have given up on pursuing his childhood dreams if they had really _meant_ something to him.

But he did.

_Maybe her beauty is a curse_, Sophie had thought as she had watched Eric romp around with his Meganium in her mother's back yard nearly a year ago. _Maybe she's tearing him away from what he really loves. Maybe he'll realize what he's missing out on…_

_Or maybe she really is perfect_. Sophie examined herself in the mirror, her ruffled top not quite accentuating the right "areas" of her torso. Her dull, wavy ash-blond hair fell to her mid-back, her bangs now long enough to cover her eyebrows. She could never style her hair like Charlotte's. It merely fell in several tresses, rather than brilliantly cascading from her skull like golden ribbons of sunshine, or whatever Charlotte's hair did when she ran a brush though her locks. Her pale skin seemed sunken in under her eyes, and the drooping hazel orbs looked glassy. It probably wasn't such a wonderful idea to read lengthy novels into the early morning hours. But she had to know if Prince Gallade had successfully wooed Princess Froslass…

Charlotte had probably stopped reading childish fairytales long ago. That's why her eyes were always illuminated with joy, the most compelling and attractive happiness one can possess reflected in her green-blue irises. That's why she's always had boyfriends and dates on Saturday nights. They flocked to her, like Mothim to a flame.

Sure, Sophie had noticed a few more heads turn as she'd grown up while in Petalburg, a few more boys at school taking the time to start a conversation with her. Of course, it never amounted to anything. As often as her father said that she looked so similar to her sister, Sophie could never see it. And the mirror rarely lied.

She pulled on the dark blue pants, and continued examining herself in the mirror, posing in every which way. Sure, she could be pretty. Even attractive. But never beautiful. Never beautiful enough for someone like Eric…

But beauty held no merit in Pokémon battles, anyway.

_Ding, dong. _

Sophie could hear the front door swing open as her father rushed to greet his beloved firstborn and future son-in-law.

"My, Charlotte! You get more beautiful every time I see you!" His voice could sound through even the thickest of bedroom doors. "And you must be Eric! Ah, how about a handshake? Put 'er there!" Oh, Papa.

Sophie took another look in the mirror. Her face always betrayed her emotions, no matter how much effort she put into hiding them. Her slight frown and raised eyebrows easily gave away her distress. She always brought home high marks, she was moderately proficient on piano, she'd nearly always won her practice battles with her rental Pokémon at the trainers' school. But why did she always have to be ranked second of two?

Smoothing out her blouse a final time, she stepped out of her room, noticing the couple's bags lying next to the door, Eric's knapsack far larger than Charlotte's. Her toes quietly pushed against the hardwood floor as she carefully avoided any creaks. She'd rather wait until her absence was recognized before she descended… Before she saw her.

Before she saw him.

"Oh, but the ship was really wonderful, the crewmen were very kind and it really didn't feel as though we had been on the boat for three days!" Charlotte's honeyed voice, though it was muffled a bit more than it would have been in the foyer. They had moved to the living room.

"So, you've already visited the new house? Have you started unpacking?" Her father's.

"Nido, ni!" Daisy felt the need to put in her two cents, too.

"Oh, no, sir, not yet. But the movers are going to be there in the next few hours to help us with the larger stuff. Their Machamp should get everything in by tomorrow afternoon. But, um, we really appreciate you letting us stay here for the night while we get settled, sir." And there was Eric's. Sophie could feel her cheeks turning pink, a small smile creeping to her lips.

"Well, it's the least I could do, with you taking little Sophie all the way to Littleroot tomorrow!"

_Little Sophie. Geez, Papa._

"Oh, it really isn't any trouble at all, sir! I'm happy to take her… sir."

"Char, you've really trained this boy well. No need to say "sir" so much, son, you're making me feel old!" Papa wasn't a small man by any means, and many could hardly believe that his passion lay in flower arranging. His tall stature, gruff, bearded face and booming voice could be a bit intimidating. Sophie couldn't blame Eric for being uneasy.

"I'm sorry, sir! I mean, um, I-I'm sorry!" The ace trainer's voice was wavering.

"There really isn't any need to get so worked up, dear, Papa doesn't bite!" Charlotte's smooth voice combed over the words, and any non-member of the Rossetto family would mistake her subtly harsh tone for an endearing one. Sophie could almost see her coy grin, her curled locks bouncing as she playfully shook her head, her porcelain doll hand gently touching Eric's forearm. "But Papa, where is Sophie hiding? I brought her a few gifts from Mama for her journey."

"Oh, that's right! She should be done getting dressed by now," said her father, before inhaling deeply in preparation for his next few shouts. "Sophie! They're here! Get down here, and put some pep in you step, honey!"

_Pep in your step. Ugh, Papa can be so corny._ Sophie sighed. _Okay, well, it's now or never, I guess._ _Maybe she _hasn't _grown any more beautiful. And maybe she woke up with a pimple on _her_ face this morning, too._ She ran her finger over her cheek, checking to see if it was still there. It was.

"Coming, Papa!" she replied, descending the stairs, readily anticipating whatever perfect scene lay ahead in her once-comfortable living room, the perfect face she could never possess and the perfect man she could never call her love.

She stopped in the middle of the archway, in full view of the living room and its current three-person one-Pokémon population.

There she was. Gorgeous, golden-blond tendrils curling perfectly at her shoulders, enormous azure eyes with their signature charming stare, an alluring smile at her lips, brilliant teeth exposed. Her pale skin highlighted with the dim morning light, she sat, leg tucked behind leg, on the sofa in the center of the room. Her beige, collared blouse wrapped around her thin frame, chinos worn high on her waist.

He was next to her, a twinkle in his brown eyes as he flashed a wary smile at the teenage girl. Wary, but stunning – his tanned skin was even further accentuated by his fiancé's complexion, her light hand lying on his bronzed forearm. He was lean, as traveling for years would make a man; his muscular arms hidden behind a long-sleeved blue button-up. His tousled blond hair was shorter that it had been when Sophie had last seen him, perhaps to make a better impression in his future job interviews in Rustboro. It was a shame it hadn't made him any less attractive.

Papa seemed to be overshadowed by the young couple, as Sophie's eyes darted to his recliner last, his prized Nidorina sitting beside him. The hulking man was a plain sight compared to his remarkable daughter and her equally remarkable husband-to-be.

And Sophie just stood there. Wordless.

"Oh, Sophie!" Charlotte broke the silence, taking her hand from Eric's arm and standing up from the couch. "I can't believe it's been almost a year! You've grown up so much!"

She wasted little time running over to her younger sister, surrounding her in a fond embrace. Sophie felt her lithe figure wrap around her, the scent of lavender ever-present on Charlotte's shirt. She was caught in the sort of awkward hug where the one to initiate the embrace has folded their arms over the other person's, so there was little room for Sophie to bend her elbows and squeeze back. Charlotte was at least a foot taller than her, the woman's chin resting atop Sophie's head.

"H-how have you been, sis?" Sophie said as she felt Charlotte's grip loosen.

"I've been doing wonderfully, thank you," she grinned, not a bit of her cherry red lipstick cracking or smudging. And her "thank you" wasn't a bit sarcastic or condescending, even though it was apparent that she had been doing "wonderfully." The dashing man on the sofa that she called her fiancé served as enough evidence for that. "I see you've been doing well, enough, though. I mean, look at how beautiful you've gotten! It's really amazing what a year can do to a young woman, no?"

_How can you say that?_ Sophie's hand instinctively flew up to her face, touching the red bump on her cheek.

"Uhmm, thanks, Char," she mumbled. She couldn't even look the young woman in her big, gorgeous eyes, choosing to stare at Daisy instead. And she most certainly restrained herself from glancing at Eric. What if he was trying to hold in laughter? What if he'd directed a scowl at his patronizing wife-to-be? Had Sophie been staring at another person in the mirror just moments ago?

"It's so nice to see both of you girls together again," their father gushed heaving himself up from his seat and approaching the two sisters. "It just makes me so happy; I only wish that it wouldn't have to be for just one day!" He grabbed them both from around their waists, dragging them into an even tighter familial embrace.

"Oh, Papa, you're such a sap!" exclaimed Charlotte, hugging him around the neck before pushing herself out of his Ursaring grip.

"You really are, Papa," Sophie agreed, though she couldn't pull away from him quite as easily. But his clasp seemed to grow even tighter as she tried to escape him, and she suddenly realized that perhaps the hug was more for her than it was for their family.

"I just can't believe it. You'll be gone from me tomorrow… You're all grown up, Soph," he whispered.

"Oh, Papa, not while we have company!" she joked, patting him on the back a few times," Come on, you're choking me!"

"Fine, but we're gonna have a talk later, understand?"

"Okay."

He gently let her go, allowing her to take a few deep breaths in. Sophie frequently wondered how a gardener could become so burly.

"Aw, my Dad was the same way when I left for my journey, Sophie! I'm his youngest, too," Eric mentioned from his stationary position on the sofa. Charlotte had joined him on the sofa once more, their fingers intertwined and resting on his thigh.

"Oh, that's right! Sophie!" she exclaimed, grabbing up the purse that had been lying next her feet. "Mama wanted me to give you a few things for your journey. Oh, she's so proud of you, Soph, we both are, to have another trainer in the family…"

"It just wasn't in the cards for you, huh, Char?" muttered Eric, releasing her hand so she could more aptly rummage through her bag. She winced.

"No, Eric… It wasn't."

* * *

><p>They were long gone, up to the guest bedroom for nearly an hour, surely asleep. Was it normal for young couples to go to bed at 8:30? Sophie supposed that it was understandable, with tomorrow's journey so near; the sun had set an hour ago, a small lamp serving as the only source of light, illuminating the dim living room with its weak amber glow.<p>

"Your mother sure got you a lot of stuff, Soph," said her father, hunched over while sitting in the recliner, hands firmly grasping his knees.

"Yeah, she really thought of everything, Papa," his daughter replied. Five Potions, a map of Hoenn, a Full Heal and three Great Balls… Her mother always endorsed solid preparation.

"You really are a strange child, Sophie. Why, the night before my journey began I was bouncing off the walls! You're not even a bit excited?" He chuckled a bit, picking up one of the Potion bottles and examining it, a hint of reminiscence in his gaze.

"I _am_, Papa. You know I've been waiting for this forever," she said, twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. "I guess I've been waiting for so long that it's not such a big deal for me anymore. I'm sure I'd be upstairs in my room counting down the seconds on my alarm clock if I were still ten... "

For a moment, he just stared at her. She sat motionless on the couch, hands placed in her lap, eyes wide. She'd brought up her legs and crossed them in front of her, like she always did while reading a good book from afternoon to evening. A few more wrinkles had appeared around the man's tired eyes, and his gnarled hands were callused from years of working with the trowel. He'd let his beard grow out, it now stretched thickly from either side of his face and covered most of his cheeks, spare the parts that became rosy whenever he laughed.

"Sophie, you know I love you, right? I really do." He'd told her that at least a dozen times in the last week.

"I _know_, Papa. And I love you too. A ton." She grinned, and he returned it. Though his was marred by a breaking heart.

"I know, honey," he sighed," And you know I do… It's just that, well… Oh, Sophie, I never thought this day would come. I thought you'd always be here, coming home from school and helping me in the shop, then sitting there on the couch, your nose stuck in a book until dinner… I guess it's just hard for me to believe that you've grown up so much." His deep voice began to tremble, a glassy coat overcoming his eyes.

"Oh, Papa, don't cry, please, i-it's fine, I mean… I mean, Charlotte's here now, and she'll be in Rustboro with Eric, and they'll visit all the time, I bet, and I'll visit all the time, too, Papa!" Sophie could barely hold in a tear as well.

He drew in a deep breath, wiping at his eyes. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, Soph. We're both criers, heh, I guess you got that from me… But Sophie, I know you're going to do great things out there. You're very bright –just what a Pokémon trainer needs to be. I just want you to keep in mind that the world is a big place, and that without friendship, there's no way you're gonna survive out there…"

"You really are corny, Papa."

"No, I'm serious! Did I ever tell you about the time Daisy and I were lost in Mt. –"

" – in Mt. Moon, and if it weren't for the wild Clefairy there you would've never found your way out? Only a million times, Papa."

"I know, I know, I was just checking to make sure you hadn't forgotten," he chuckled, his gaze shifting to the window. Daisy was asleep under the Pecha tree, snoring and peacefully at ease.

"You're about to meet some of your best friends, Sophie, some of the greatest friends you can have."

"I know, Papa."

"Why, I met Daisy years before I met your mother! Can you believe that?" he grinned, though it was marred by a heart that had already been broken.

"Sophie, you know that your mother and I love you very much… And that we don't necessarily have to be together to love you so much, right?"

"Yes, Papa. I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Flawless; Chapter Two**

Perfection.

Swiveling spotlights, an erupting crowd, her eyes aglow; the way she twirled the flames above their heads like a hundred candles suspended in the sky… This was what he loved most.

Of course, he deserved another victory, and that's what he received; the nervousness always waned at the first applause. She was always glorious, fantastic, lovely; a slip-up during her appeal was unheard of. His paranoia was entirely unjustified.

One flaming orb falling out of alignment couldn't possible hurt their score, right?

It was no matter; there was no time for him to dwell on baseless doubts.

They were fortunate that the competition was hardly worth noting; a Sandslash in the appeal rounds? Surely that coordinator was insane, attempting a physical attack combination with a Pokémon he had caught so recently. And that rookie's Spheal was so nervous it seemed to forget how to produce a single Ice Ball; the poor thing just sat in the arena, dumbfounded, as though its coordinator had commanded it to produce a Wailord from its tiny snout. Not to mention yet _another_ shoddy grooming job was showcased by that Veronica girl; her poor Mightyena's coat was hideously mangled once again. They'd hardly stood at chance at all.

At least, against a competitor like Simon Sinclair.

The lobby had finally been emptied, the last of the stragglers exiting the glass double doors, sauntering out into the crisp night air, beginning a long trek home. The Hall had been filled for hours, every contest enthusiast in Mauville surrounding him, a whir of autograph booklets and appeal round anecdotes and young girls. Even a few of the participants had taken the time to congratulate him before leaving empty-handed, their respective Pokémon giving Regina a nod of approval in one way or another. A few post-contest constants never failed to approach him, unaffected by the throng's density: a certain freckled young lady would stutter a "g-g-great job!" before hurling herself out of the crowd, scurrying up to her clique that had observed the affair from the sidelines; an elderly woman would demand his attention before mumbling a few words about her own feats in the contests of yesteryear and her "glorious" Crawdaunt's Crabhammer. Naturally, Simon had put on a congenial face for his adoring public, smiling and nodding while scribbling a signature here and there.

Anything to get them to leave.

The late hour had exposed the foyer's scarlet argyle carpeting, though Simon still sat upon a small indoor bench, Regina hovering overhead. A few women still stood behind the reception desks, filing away the last of some paperwork, custodial fees and such; it took a skilled group to constantly repair the now demolished arena. The hall would be closing very soon, though the young coordinator preferred to be without distractions while mulling over another victory. An empty lobby was preferred to a crowded Pokémon Center.

He pulled a small planner and a rather expensive-looking stainless steel pen from his knapsack, flipping to the most recently dog-eared page.

"Our journey began one thousand, eighty-five days ago, Gina," he said, taking notes in the calendar's margin. "And we've just won our ninteenth ribbon."

"Shuppeh, shup," cooed the ghost Pokémon, nuzzling her partner's cheek. He smiled.

"That's roughly…" He paused, pushing his square-rimmed glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, a thoughtful glint in his brown eyes. "Roughly one ribbon per fifty-seven days that we've travelled together."

"Pe, shup shup!"

"Though I suppose we would have a better average if we were allowed to win more than five ribbons per circuit," he said, stroking the cloth-covered horn protruding from her forehead. "Especially with you and Cecelia appealing."

"Shuppet!" the cloth-concealed orb replied with a huge grin. She did love being complimented.

Eyes returning to his calendar, he marked through the square labeled_ August 31_. His hand then immediately darted to the right, looping an extra circle or two around _September 2_.

"And our average will certainly increase in three days, when we win the Oldale Contest…"

"You know, it's kinda pointless to calculate averages when you're only allowed a set number of ribbons per year," a male voice commented from behind.

A startled Simon leapt from the chair, nearly losing his balance as he spun around.

"_Daniel!_ Don't you know how _rude_ it is to frighten someone like that?"

A young man about his age stood behind the bench, an affable smile on his face. He was very normal in appearance: typical trainer attire, suntanned skin, wavy auburn locks, a heavy backpack slung over one shoulder. Standing beside him was a cream-colored feline Pokémon, the tips of her large, triangular purple ears reaching the young man's midsection. Assuming a prim and proper stance, she exhibited all the personality traits of a Delcatty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. No worries, it's just me." He chuckled, smoothing out the fur on his cat Pokémon's head. She purred quietly, her gaze never leaving the multi-colored eyes of the orb that levitated beside Simon, the ghost Pokémon returning the favor.

"Of course you didn't," Simon muttered, grabbing up his bag from the bench and slipping his planner into its front pocket.

_Daniel_. He was a vastly different kind of perfection: the humble genius, the unassuming victor, the "let's go have fun out there!" nobody from Littleroot who turned just as many heads as Simon when he stepped into a Contest Hall. No fancy suits, no styled hair, no gold Pokéblocks hidden up his sleeve. He was normal – _so very normal._ And yet, how did he become anything _but_ normal when he entered the Slateport stadium? How did his Pokémon know so many intricate attack combinations and strategies? Why did he veil his incredible talents behind such an ordinary guise?

But these were things Simon could never understand.

"Wow, but you were awesome tonight! Man, that Loudred didn't stand a chance against your Manectric! I never would've thought to have taught it Rain Dance... But you always have all kinds of Technical Machines on you, huh Sinclair?" Daniel flashed a wry grin, but it was met by the other boy's unintentional grimace.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's always important to research each of your Pokémon's potential movesets. It was only natural that I teach Cecelia Rain Dance, with her numerous electric moves, and it raises Thunder's accuracy to one hundred percent rather than sevent- "

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need a lesson in move combos," Daniel chuckled, "I just thought it was a good idea, that's all."

"It was." Simon's eyes narrowed. Perhaps he should have gone to the Pokémon Center after all... He didn't have time to put up with trivial small talk. Daniel addressed him as though he was speaking to a good friend. And, in some alternate universe where Daniel had not chosen to dabble in the art of Pokémon coordinating, it was possible that they could have been civil acquaintances. Perhaps even "pals" or "buddies."

But competition has a way of creating "what could have beens."

"Hey, what's eating you? I'd think you'd be happy after winning another Contest. And, I mean, you really improved in the Grand Festival rankings last spring, so what's the rush with collecting your ribbons so early, anyway? Summer hasn't even ended, you have months before the next Festival, and you just got your fourth ribbon for this circuit, right?"

Simon's blood was boiling, eyes wincing slightly as his rival mentioned _last spring_. Daniel was wading into deep waters.

_Why won't he realize that his victory was a mere fluke?_

"There's nothing wrong with getting ahead of schedule. I've never been much of a procrastinator, actually," he answered coldly," And, yes, it was my fourth for this circuit. I'm flattered that you know as much."

"Yeah, I mean, you've really monopolized these early Contests, so of course I'd've known... There've only been seven Contests so far, and you've won four of them!" said Daniel as he weaved his fingers into his tousled locks. "But you really need to give these rookies some breathing room; it can really get them down to see you sweep all the ribbons out from under them when they've only just started competing..."

"They'll have plenty of time to collect ribbons later. I want to dedicate as much time as I can to training between now and April, without that distraction," replied Simon, exchanging a glance with his ghost-type partner.

"Shuppeh!" Regina agreed, her gaze returning to the feline Pokémon.

"I'm surprised you haven't done the same. I haven't heard of you entering even one Contest," he continued, his hands slipping into his pockets, his right digits pressing against an almost-full ribbon case.

"Well, actually, we did." Daniel pulled his backpack out from around his shoulder, producing a case from the bag's front pocket. It opened as he pressed its center button, revealing a small, pink ribbon. Unmistakably Fallarbor Town. "We were just passing through when the Contest was going on, so we thought, 'Why not?' Right, Emma?"

"Della," purred the cat, nuzzling her trainer's thigh. He smiled, affectionately scratching her behind the ear.

"Well, two days from now I'll have my five, and I won't have to waste time worrying about competition until the spring," Simon replied smugly, surprised that his rival had collected a ribbon as well. _Really?_ '_Why not?'_ _He'd won on a_ whim?

"What, you mean this week's Contest in Oldale? Are you sure your Pokémon are up for another one so soon?" Daniel caught a quick look at Regina, who answered his question with a piercing glare.

"I'll be using Louise in the battle rounds, rather than Cecelia. And I'm sure Regina will put on another stunning performance, as always." Simon extended his hand and caressed the clothed orb, her eyes glowing with delight.

"Your Vulpix? I guess you'll be fine then, but really... Isn't it counterproductive to collect all of your ribbons now? Contests are great practice for the Festival, you might get rusty with all that down ti-"

"I'd rather have our entrance into the Festival set in stone," his rival sneered," And, believe me, we won't be getting _rusty_."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. His advice was obviously falling on deaf ears.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you're overestimating your Pokémon and yourself? You aren't guaranteed a victory every time you enter a Contest."

"My four ribbons would say otherwise."

"The last Grand Festival would say _otherwise_."

They both stood in silence for a moment. Simon was speechless, though his mouth hung agape. How could he respond to that? His Mauville victory was dulled by Daniel's terse tone, his casual gaze replaced with a fierce look that bore into Simon's psyche. Memories of the Grand Festival flooded his mind; a challenge, a battle, a defeat. All at the hands of his greatest rival, the young man that stood before him.

Simon seethed with rage, his hand clenching around the ribbon case, a scowl plastered on his face.

_That victory was nothing._

Regina could sense his distress. She floated up in front of his face, an inquiring look in her eyes.

"Shuppeh?"

His features softened at the sight of his partner.

_But it really wasn't my loss... It was ours._ He stroked her cheek, before his cold gaze returned to Daniel.

"Nevermind," he said, taking a few steps back towards the double doors. "But I do plan to win the Oldale Contest. Come see it for yourself, if you'd like. And it'd certainly be more interesting if you competed."

"Nah, no thanks," replied Daniel, his lips curving into his signature carefree grin. "Like I said, I have plenty of time to win ribbons; I wanna scope out the new talent, you know? But I'd definitely like to come watch. There's nothing like a Simon-and-Regina appeal."

"I'm sure you would," he muttered in reply, a slight wince still present in his eyes, but a shadow of his menacing glower. He erected his back a bit more, standing a little straighter as he grabbed one of the door's handles.

"Well, all right. The boat to cross Route 103 will be leaving tomorrow at eleven," he said, pushing down on the metal grip. "We'll be leaving the Pokémon Center around seven, and I'd advise you to do the same."

"Well, wait, can't we just travel with you guys?" asked Daniel, he and Emma making for the doors as well. "I mean if we're heading in the same direction... And we aren't gonna slow you down or anything, right, Emma?"

"Catta, del," the prim Pokémon replied, pressing her paws into the carpeting.

_That's... An interesting prospect. _Simon had always chosen to journey alone, taking one of his Pokémon out from her Pokeball if he ever felt lonely. Regina, Cecelia and Louise were his only travelling companions. It would be strange for him to travel with another human, but ever more peculiar for him to travel with _Daniel_.

_Then again_, he thought, _I really don't know him that well. _And he didn't; it was almost as if his rival disappeared from the Hoenn region whenever Simon left a Contest Hall. Though they'd known each other for over three years, their interactions were entirely restricted to the various Halls that dotted the region, and, of course, the Slateport Stadium... Occasionally he'd pop up in a Pokémon Center, and Simon would return his greeting with an awkward wave. Though Daniel wouldn't pay him much attention after such an exchange; the boy was always surrounded by other trainers and their Pokémon, the young men listening intently to his newest combination strategy, the young girls giggling at his jokes.

They'd never managed to enter the name Contests, either; rather, they'd watch one another from the audience, one formulating a review of the other's efforts from the stands. Of course, this always left any animosity Simon felt towards him absolutely _pristine_ for the coming spring. Of their three battles, his team had never achieved victory... He stumbled from the stadium defeated each spring. Just the thought made him wince.

Needless to say, travelling with Daniel had never crossed Simon's mind. He opened his mouth, expecting a polite denial to flow out. But something entirely different emerged from his lips instead.

"Meet me outside the Center at seven, then," he said, pushing the frames of his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "But, please, don't be late."

There was always a little room for spontaneity in his agenda.


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: Just apologizing ahead of time that this chapter is so bipolar. And thank you to JohtoBlue and japaneserockergirl for those reviews, I really appreciate them. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Flawless; Chapter 3<strong>

"You got everything?"

"I... yeah."

Her bedroom looked rather empty as she stepped towards the door. The heavy knapsack she'd slung over her shoulders weighed her down quite a bit; she nearly fell when she spun around to catch the last glimpse of home she'd see for a while.

_This is it. _

Eric stood in the doorway, his own, much smaller bag outfitted to his back. Dark rings were present under his eyes, his short hair a bit unkempt – perhaps it was only her wishful thinking that he and Charlotte had actually gone to sleep so early in the night.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to Charlotte one more time; she's probably just waking up now," he said, walking across the hall to the guest room door. "Just let me know when you're ready to go. But we'll need to leave soon if we're gonna make it to Littleroot by nightfall, the Pokénav says it's about a day's travel from here."

"Okay," she replied, watching the tiny flex of his forearm as he turned the doorknob and disappeared behind the wood partition, a little crack left open as it swung back on its hinges.

Sophie sighed. He never failed to be hopelessly handsome, even at seven in the morning and with disheveled bed head, he looked absolutely perfect. Her own hair was tied up in a messy ponytail; it would only become more knotted if she wore it down. This was going to be an adventure, not a beauty pageant; trainers weren't meant to be models, with scabbed knees and rough hands. Though, everything seemed to be rough in the wilderness; it was a harsh life out there in the Hoenn region, with an unforgiving terrain, fierce wild Pokémon and skilled challenge-happy ace trainers ready for a battle, their Metagross and Salamence raring for a fight.

Or so she'd read.

_And Charlotte wears her hair in messy ponytails sometimes. Eric likes it._ A tiny smile appeared on Sophie's lips, but her features hardened as she became more and more aware of the significance of her situation.

She gently shut her door before pressing her forehead against the wood frame, eyes shut tight.

_I can't believe that this is happening._ Her senses seemed to sharpen; the smell of the petunias in her windowsill, the tiny flecks of dust that danced in the dim morning light, the tiny imperfect patches in the pale green paint on her bedroom walls – she seemed to become more aware of the minute details of her once ordinary room. Little things that she'd taken for granted every day stuck out to her the most: the Clefairy quilt her grandmother had sewn for her to ward off nightmares, the bedside lamp that had aided her late-night novel-reading, the fairytale anthologies that wouldn't fit in her bag that called to her from her desk, begging to be read once more before she embarked... She'd known that she would have to venture from all of these things one day, but she just couldn't comprehend that it was finally _today_.

_I'm going to visit a lot_, she thought, giving her Abra plush a tiny peck before setting it back on her bed, adjusting it so it could be "comfortable_." I'll be back before I know it_.

Sophie sighed, taking in a final deep breath of the array of sweet, floral scents. She could hear a few Taillow calling out to one another from outside her window, surely flitting around in the cloudless blue sky.

She grinned.

They were Taillow that could potentially become hers.

* * *

><p>Though she'd said many emotional goodbyes to Papa and Daisy that morning, Sophie still had to hold back tears when she and Eric reached Route 102.<p>

A gigantic wooden sign was pitched at the Petalburg city limit, informing everyone who passed of his or her entry into the wilderness. Sophie was familiar with it; she had traveled out into the route's forests many times with Daisy, even though she had never ventured too far into the trees. Her father's car proved to be a more safe and practical form of transportation on their trips to Oldale. And he really couldn't help but worry about her whenever she left the city, just as any father should. What if Daisy got hurt? What if she got lost? What if some inexplicably strong trainer challenged her to a battle?

Of course, her situation was entirely different now. Hoenn wasn't a region of pretty little forest scenes inhabited by clumsy Seedot and playful Marill. It wasn't her bedroom, or her television, or her favorite book, or Papa; it was raw, unpredictable nature.

And it was sort of surreal; the sign that had been a giant inhibition; the bolded words that had been etched into the planks served as a constant reminder of her late start. But all that meant so little to her now; soon enough, it would mean nothing at all. Route 102 would be hers to explore, with no one to tell her otherwise.

_What if I'm not ready?_

"Hey, you coming? We gotta get to Birch's place A-SAP!" Eric called to her, about thirty feet farther down the thin dirt path that extended into the wood.

Sophie jumped at the sound of his voice, alarmed that he was no longer standing beside her.

"O-Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" she yelled back, having no trouble leaving the sign as she caught up to the young man. He chuckled as she stumbled under the weight of her heavy pack.

"Ha ha, sorry for walking ahead, I just wanted to see how long you'd stare at that route marker before you realized I was gone," he grinned, every white tooth gleaming in the morning sun.

"Ha, oh, yeah," she murmured, falling into step beside him. "I was just a little distracted..."

"What, by the sign? Yeah..." he sighed, gazing at a few Zigzagoon as they staggered after each other from bush to bush. His eyes shut as he took deep breath of the forest air. "I remember how I felt when I first started my journey. Tasting that first bit of freedom, it was crazy... It was me and Meg against the world, you know?"

Sophie couldn't imagine the world ever showing any animosity towards someone like Eric.

"Yeah... I know what you mean," she mumbled in reply.

They walked for some time, the sun rising higher in the sky, peeking down at them from above the treetops. Sophie's eyes locked onto each pebble that they passed on the trail, so as not to accidentally catch a glimpse of her traveling companion. One look at his messy locks and angular features and she wouldn't be able to look away.

Eric continued to check their progress on the Pokénav, alerting her when they were a quarter of the way to Oldale, then halfway, then three-quarters of the way there...

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought Meg out, would you?" he asked as they began their post-lunchtime leg of the trek, forcing the girl to abandon the tiny indentations in the road in exchange for his handsome stare. She lifted her head and met his eyes with her own, red filling her cheeks.

"O-Oh, that would be fine! I mean, y-yeah, it'd be nice to see her again," she answered, fumbling over each word.

"Awesome, I know she'll love this warm weather," he beamed, unhooking a simple red-and-white Pokéball from his belt and lightly tossing it into the air. "Okay, come on out, Meg!"

_Pop_. An enormous, pale green quadruped emerged from a stream of red light. She was dinosaur-like in appearance; a huge tropical blossom surrounded her neck, two long antennae protruding from her forehead. She smiled at her human companion, and then focused her attention on Sophie.

"Meygaa!" she exclaimed, nuzzling the girl with her cheek.

"Aww, hi there, Meg," Sophie laughed, petting the Pokémon's long neck. "It's been a while."

"Nearly a year, huh?" Eric remarked, eyeing the two as Sophie embraced the grass-type Pokémon.

"Yeah," she agreed, giggling a bit at Meg's gigantic, goofy grin. "A whole year..."

"Mey mey!" the Pokémon gave her own rather enthusiastic response.

"A year feels like a forever away...," he murmured. Sophie could admit that he wasn't the most the eloquent person, but the inflection in his voice gave her enough reason to look away from the Meganium, averting her gaze to the young man for the smallest moment against her better judgment. She caught his lips playing with a weak smile, his tired eyes wincing as he stared at his starter Pokémon.

"Everything's changed so much. I mean, it's only been two years since I've been with Char, and it's already been three months since I proposed..."

Sophie could remember the conversation she had had with Charlotte on the phone, her sister oozing on about her new boyfriend while Papa was unpacking from the move. _Has it really been two years since then?_

"And now we're here in Hoenn, and you're finally starting your journey... Hah, I feel like I'm an old man now, I-I'm getting a job and everything..."

Was his voice wavering as much as Sophie thought it was? Maybe it was her imagination, maybe his eyes weren't glossing over as he gently patted his Meganium's flank...

"... Meyga?" the creature responded to his touch, confused.

"But, uh, do you know which Pokémon you'll be choosing as you starter yet, Sophie?" Eric asked, speaking more quickly as he changed the subject. "It's a pretty important decision. Can you imagine where I'd be if I'd have picked that Totodile or Cyndaquil? I'd be a completely different person without Meg!"

"Mega, ga!" the creature brightened.

"Oh, uh, well..." Sophie hesitated; she was completely unsure of which starter she would choose. She had hoped that she would formulate a decision sometime during their journey to Littleroot, or maybe when she came face to face with the Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Weren't they all equally wonderful?

Eric probably thought she was stupid. Surely there was a starter she wanted in particular.

"...You really don't have any idea?" he guessed.

"No... I don't," she admitted, gently rubbing the Meganium's neck with her hand," I guess I can't really decide which one I want... I like all of the starters."

"Well, maybe there's a specific type you'd like?" he inquired. "Your dad loves grass-type Pokémon, so what about Treecko? Or do you prefer the fire-type?"

She didn't know which type she preferred. She'd never grown up with any preference. Her father loved grass- and poison-types, her mother loved psychic-types, though she and Charlotte had never cared for any specific kind of Pokémon; they battled with whichever creatures were allotted to them when they had attended the Trainer's School. Sophie adored every type, really; fire-types were strong but stubborn, grass-types were calm and easy to raise, water-types were a happy medium...

_But what if none of them like me?_

"I... really just can't decide," the girl replied, pulling her arm away from the Pokémon and letting it drop to her side as they continued their trek down the dirt path. Her face reddened as her eyes returned to the pebbles in the trail; she must've seemed so indecisive, so unprepared...

"Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from. You'll definitely have a better idea of who you'll choose once you get to the lab," Eric reassured, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "I knew I wanted Chikorita from the get go, so I really didn't have this problem!"

"Megaana!" Meg agreed, nuzzling her trainer.

Her face grew even more flushed, her shoulder tingling from his touch, however brief it had been. A small smile crept onto her lips, and she managed to look up at him again for a moment before averting her gaze to Meg once more, catching a glimpse of his sun kissed skin.

"But I'm really happy you're going through with this, Sophie," he continued, grinning at the girl, unaware that every smile disarmed her even further. "Being a trainer is an amazing experience... I wouldn't trade anything for the years I've spent with my Pokémon."

She couldn't help herself; the question bubbled up from inside her, fit to burst at any moment. Maybe it was the slight pained tinge that appeared under his grin; maybe it was how tightly he held Meg when he wrapped his arms around her neck, as if his action was an apology; maybe it was Charlotte's dulcet voice ringing in her ears, her blood boiling at each honeyed word.

_No, Eric, it wasn't._

"Then why are you giving it up?"

It just slipped out; those words penetrated the air with a slight harshness, Sophie's voice wavering with each syllable, her lower lip quivering, unable to grasp the final word as it escaped from her. The sounds of the forest faded into the background; the Taillow's caws and Poochyena's cries ceased. A silence enveloped them, and they stopped almost simultaneously.

"I-I mean...," she stammered, however worthless her words were. "It's just that... If you love it so much..."

He turned, as she couldn't even look away as his gaze bore into her.

And suddenly, he was so near her she could hardly breathe. She'd never been this close to him, inches separated their faces. Her body was immobilized, her eyes locked onto his russet irises. The smile had disappeared from his lips; it was replaced by a slight frown, every muscle near his mouth tensed and contracted. Sophie got a better look at the dark rings that had formed under his eyes, and noticed their whites were a little bloodshot; maybe he hadn't been able to sleep for an entirely different reason than Charlotte keeping him awake...

He averted his gaze to the Meganium that stood behind her, and Sophie swore she had never seen anything as pitiful and heart wrenching as the look he gave his partner.

Or, perhaps, the Pokémon that was his partner. He had never sworn to Professor Elm that Meg would be his, to have and to hold, 'til death did them part.

"It's just time," he murmured.

And she had nothing to say.

* * *

><p>They reached Birch's lab just as the sun was setting. The bulky man watched them approach from the doorway; he had clearly been expecting them.<p>

_He looks sort of like Papa._ Burly appearance, gruff beard; he was certainly similar in physique to Sophie's father. He smiled widely as the two travelers came up the path to his laboratory and home, waving enthusiastically.

"Ah! There you are! You two made excellent time!" he exclaimed, stepping out of the threshold to allow them to enter his abode.

They stepped into a very simplistically decorated room; a few large machines lined its white walls, bleeping and blinking, words running across their screens. A few desks sat in its far corners, various papers scattered upon them, their chairs rolled askew. But what caught Sophie's eye was a table by the window; two Pokéballs lay neatly on its wooden surface.

_Those must be – _

"Yeah, we set out pretty early, and we've been tracking our progress all day," Eric said, gripping the Pokémon professor's much larger hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eric Adams of Celadon City!"

"Ah, yes! Mr. Rossetto told me you'd be escorting Sophie here, how very kind of you!" the professor replied with a firm handshake. "I'm Professor Birch, though I'm sure you already knew that... Ah, but Sophie!" He directed his attention to the girl, noticing her eyes locked on the two red-and-white spheres.

"Oh, uh, yes! Hello, Professor!" she answered, blushing a bit with embarrassment. "I-It's nice to finally meet you!"

"And you as well! But I'm sorry to say" —he motioned towards the Pokéballs – "that another one of the beginning trainers visited me earlier today, so I'm afraid you'll be a little disappointed if you'd wanted to choose Torchic."

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, though Sophie tried to remain unfazed. Sure, she'd narrowed down her choices to the little chick Pokémon, but as long as the others were around... No, in fact, this only made it easier for her to decide.

_Everything happens for a reason, anyway._

"Though you still have two choices; the other young man woke up this morning with a nasty cold! Oh, but I'm sure you'd like to meet them before you make a decision, anyway," Birch continued, grasping an orb in each hand. "Okay, guys, come on out and meet Sophie!"

He pressed the orbs' center buttons, and with a _pop_, the two creatures appeared in streams of red light.

The first was a four-legged amphibian-esque Pokémon, with fins protruding from it head and backside; its tiny blue body was in no way unbalanced by these large appendages, or by its bright orange external gills that fanned out from its cheeks. The little thing was rather cute, and it bore into Sophie with its beady eyes as it grinned up at her.

The second was a light green, bipedal lizard; its large tail looked as though it could do some damage to its opponents. Its pose was a bit defiant; its yellow eyes stared at the ground, its arms crossed. Maybe it was trying to appear "cool" and "aloof."

"This is the water-type, Mudkip, and that one's the grass-type, Treecko," Birch explained as he pointed to the respective Pokémon. "Both are excellent choices for a starter! I'll just let you pick right away; I'm not the kind of Professor that gives a 'world of Pokémon' spiel to everyone, and I'm sure you've got the gist of all that you're about to encounter, your father told me you've been waiting for this for quite a while."

Sophie could already tell which one was which. Ever since she'd arrived in Hoenn, she'd counted down the days, the hours, the minutes, waiting for this one moment; she'd studied these Pokémon over and over again, memorizing their evolutions and movesets in an attempt to formulate some decision on which one she would pick to accompany her on her journey.

_It's... It's finally time..._

She considered the two creatures that stood before her. The Mudkip looked a little eager – maybe_ too_ eager –to be chosen, its tail fin wagging as it eyed the young girl. However, the Treecko gave off an entirely different vibe; the thing didn't look like it was going to be a very obedient partner.

_But what if I need someone stubborn?_ _That Treecko looks so strong; oh, but the Mudkip is _so_ cute! And Swampert is really strong, and it's a ground-type as well as a water-type...But Sceptile can learn Solar Beam, and I love that attack..._

They were both equally matched in her mind. She couldn't decide; and she was sure it would be rude to ask for a coin flip...

_Maybe... maybe this is a subconscious thing. Um, let's see, well... I love reading, and Professor Birch has that big bookshelf, and the one standing closer to the bookshelf is..._

"I'd..." She hesitated, before following through. "I'd like to choose Mudkip."

The Mudkip's eyes and smile widened immensely, while the Treecko just shrugged. Birch returned the latter to its Pokeball, while entrusting Sophie with the former's.

Sophie glanced at the creature, unsure of what to do next. She tried awkwardly opening her arms for the Pokémon to jump into, like in the movies, except the Mudkip didn't quite understand; it continued to stare her down without budging from its spot, its unblinking gaze beginning to unnerve the girl.

"Uh... I'm sure you and Mudkip will make a great team," Birch remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, a Mudkip! That's awesome, Sophie!" Eric beamed, before rummaging in his sack. "Hey, but before I head out, I got something for you. Just a little thing I picked up from Devon."

She gratefully accepted the new Pokénav he had produced from the bag, along with another gadget the professor handed her.

"And that's a Pokédex; it gives you some basic information on each of the Pokémon you will come across on your adventure. Try to fill it up as much as you can for me, got that?" He winked, before picking up the wide-eyed Mudkip from the floor and placing the creature in Sophie's arms. "It will also give you the Pokémon's gender, if you're the nicknaming type."

Sophie fumbled with the load she was holding; though she was able to hold the Pokédex up to her Mudkip long enough to have it register its information.

"Mudkip, the mud fish Pokémon," it bleeped. "Its fin can detect changes in the flow of water and air currents. Despite its small size it has the ability to lift large boulders."

More information about the Mudkip appeared on its screen, but Sophie quickly honed in on the pink "female" symbol that appeared in the corner.

It took a moment of returning the little creature's gaze before she concocted what she believed to be an appropriate name.

"I'll call her Lily," she announced, "Like in lily pad."

That sounded a lot less profound out loud than it did when she'd thought it to herself.

* * *

><p>The Birches' spare room was rather lonely. They'd probably gone to bed an hour ago, though Sophie couldn't fall asleep. She lay on the twin bed, wide awake, with a snoozing Lily at her feet. Eric had checked into a small inn down the road; he'd be leaving early the next morning to return to Petalburg, while Sophie was free to go wherever she pleased.<p>

_Free._


End file.
